I Kissed A Boy
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: Aku pantas pergi karena aku sungguh memalukan
1. Chapter 1

**KRISTAO AND OTHER**

 **WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!**

.

 **I KISSED A BOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah ah ah!"

"Yeah!… Oh fuck! Ini luar biasa!"

"Ah! ah! Pe…Pelan-pelan! Ah ah!"

"Ah…! Tunggu sayang!" Pria berbadan tegap itu sibuk mengocok kejantanan sang bottom.

"Ee…Ah! Ah! Ja-jangan! Sakit!" Sang bottom terkejut saat sang top menutup ujung kejantanan bottom.

"Oh! Yeah! Ah! Ke..Tat sekali!" Desah sang top saat mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Aaakh! Hiks! Lepas! A-Aku mau keluar!" Frustasi sang bottom.

"Tunggu! Ah! Se-sebentar lagi, Ah..!" Sang top semakin menggila dan semakin liar di ranjang.

"Oh…Oh! Ah! AH!"

"Oh fuck! Aku mau keluar."

"Ahk! Lepas!" Sang top menuruti dan melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan sang bottom. Dan…

"Aaaaakhhhhh!" Cairan putih keluar mengotori perut bottom. Sang bottom kiranya sudah menuntaskan hasratnya. Tetapi belum dengan sang Top.

"Ahh! Ahh! Oh shit! Aku mau keluar….. Akkhhhhhhh!" Sang top telah mengeluarkannya dalam tubuh sang bottom. Keduanya terlihat tengah menstabilkan napas mereka setelah melakukan sex liar di ranjang besar bottom memberikan senyumannya yang menggoda kepada sang top seakan mengatakan betapa hebatnya sang top saat memperkosa tubuhnya. Setelah itu mereka berciuman secara lembut dan….. Gelap

.

.

Video berdurasi 1 jam tersebut akhirnya telah usai.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya di depan monitor.

Dia diam dan mukanya memerah setelah melihat video tersebut.

Dan ada seorang pria muda berdiri di samping pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

' **Buagh!'**

Pria paruh baya itu meninju keras pipi pria muda hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di depan pria paruh baya.

"BERDIRI KAU SIALAN!" Teriak pria paruh baya keras.

"A-ampun Baba" Pria muda itu ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat mata pria paruh baya itu.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR!" Sang pria paruh baya menarik kuat kerah baju pria muda hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

' **Buagh!'** Pukulan kedua!

.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA ADA DI DALAM OTAKMU HA?! MENJADI BINTANG PORNO HA!"

"A-aku bisa je-jelaskan baba."

"TAK PERLU KAU JELASKAN SEMUANYA TELAH JELAS!" Teriak pria paruh baya tepat di depan wajah anaknya.

"Ba-baba.." Sang anak sudah tak ada nyali saat melihat kilatan marah di mata sang ayah.

"ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAHKU!"

"Ja-jangan baba.. Maafkan aku… Hiks Mohon maafkan aku baba" Sang anak memeluk kaki ayahnya. Menangis di kakinya dan memohon maaf berulang kali. Tapi tak semudah itu bagi pria setengah abad itu. Anaknya telah mencemarkan nama keluarga.

"KAU!" Geram sang ayah dan mengangkat wajah anaknya yang telah lebam olehnya.

 **'PLAK!'**

Kini tamparan keras telah menambah luka di wajahnya.

"KELUAR KAU!" Sang anak hanya diam dan menangis tanpa suara di lantai keramik yang dingin. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah sang ayah.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari anaknya, sang ayah bergerak cepat menuju lemari, membukanya, mengambil beberapa baju dan melemparinya ke badan sang anak dengan kasar.

"Akh!"Tiba-tiba koper besar menghantam tubuh kurusnya. Ayahnya tak segan melempar koper yang besar dan cukup berat itu tepat di belakang tubuh anaknya.

"BAWA SEMUANYA! AKU TAK INGIN RUMAH KU DI ISI OLEH PELACUR SEPERTI DIRIMU!"

"Ba-baba…"

"PERGI!"

Tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus pergi. Dia memasukkan semua bajunya kedalam koper dengan tangan yang gemetar luar biasa. Air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang telah bengkak. Dia benar-benar telah merasa bersalah kepada ayahnya dan juga keluarganya. Setelah memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam koper, dia meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum-

"Ma-maafkan aku baba… A-aku telah membuatmu malu. Ma-maaf aku tak bisa membanggakan mu. A-aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi baba. Ta-tapi a-aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuanku yang memalukan ini. Ma-maaf baba maaf hiks…..Aku tak akan kembali lagi agar kau tak merasa malu padaku. Baba tenang saja aku akan pergi jauh. Se-sekali lagi maaf baba."

Pria berbadan tinggi itu meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang tengah menstabilkan emosinya.

Pria muda itu berjalan tertatih-tatih akibat amukan sang ayah dan telah benar-benar telah jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Sekarang dia berjalan tak tentu arah sambil membawa koper besarnya. Jalanan sangat sepi karena telah memasuki waktu tengah malam yang dingin. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai kaos tipis dan basah karena air matanya.

' **Bruk!'**

Dia terjatuh. Tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia menatap jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

Dengan cepat dia mencari ponsel di saku celananya. Dia mencari kontak nomor di ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Ha-halo, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang-orang berseragam sekolah tengah heboh dan ricuh di depan sebuah mading.

"Ya ampun! Sulit di percaya!"

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya?!"

"Aku tak menyangka jika dia telah melakukan hal ini!"

"Ini menjijikkan!"

"Dia sungguh memalukan!"

"Bagaimana bisa dia-"

"Huang Zi Tao menjadi bintang porno! Euh! Tubuh ku merinding mendengarnya"

"Untung aku tak dekat dengannya."

Yaaa berita tersebut telah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Berita ini tentu sangat menggemparkan. Seorang siswa yang selama ini dikenal sebagai sosok yang baik dan sopan telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Banyak dari mereka yang kecewa dan merasa jijik setelah mengetahui berita ini.

.

.

"Tak ku sangka dia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Dia dari kelas kita pula!" Teriak marah dari seorang siswa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

'Bruk!'

"Haah! Aku benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Padahal dulu merasa sangat bangga mejadi temannya karena dia memenangkan kompetisi bela diri 3 bulan dia telah menjadi bintang porno. Heh! Apa otaknya sudah tak berjalan dengan normal?" Cerocos pria itu setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut paling belakang.

"Ini gila, ak an?" Tanya pria itu pada teman sebangkunya yang tengah serius membaca komiknya.

"Hei, kau serius sekali membacanya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Kesal pria itu kepada teman sebangkunnya yang bersikap cuek kepadanya.

"Jangan mengurusi orang lain Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa? Kau tak setuju dengan ucapan ku? Aku benar kan? Dia telah memalukan nama kelas dan sekolah kita!"

"Tapi dia sudah di keluarkan bukan? Sudahlah jangan di urusi urusan yang tidak penting itu. Dia bukan siswa di sekolah ini lagi." Ujarnya santai.

"Haaah… Kau benar, aku terbawa emosi tadi. Aku senang dia tidak di sini lagi, membuatku tenang di sekolah. Hei, nanti jam istirahat kita ke kantin bersama ya." Ajak pria itu.

Teman sebangkunya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan dia kembali membaca komiknya. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan sebuah bangku kosong si sampingnya.

Tempat duduk siswa bernama Huang Zi Tao yang telah hengkang dari kelasnya.

Walaupun dia terlihat santai-santai saja tidak heboh seperti temannya yang lain mengenai masalah ini, sebenarnya banyak hal mengenai pria berkantung mata hitam itu di pikirannya. Dia benar-benar penasaran mengenai pemuda itu. Dia hanya memandang miris kursi di sampingnya. Dia baru satu semester di sini. Dan dia telah menggemparkan seluruh penghuni sekolah akibat tindakan gilanya. Masalah terbesar yang pernah terjadi di sekolah yang cukup bergengsi itu.

" _Kemana dia sekarang?""_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOBECONTINUE~

 **.**

 **.**

Hahahahaha! (Ketawa jahat) Oh My God demi apa aku buat fanfic seperti ini! Aku kan belum cukup umur…*plak!

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar lagu dari Katty Perry yang judulnya _I Kissed a girl_ buat aku kepikiran untuk buat fanfic begini. Ketahuan kan otak ku ini sangat-sangatlah yadong :v

Buat sedikit curhat ya… Yang tahu kalo aku ini suka hal-hal yang berbau Yaoi atau yadong Cuma teman-teman seper k-pop an. Tapi mereka belum tahu kalau aku ini lebih parah dari apa yang mereka pikirkan. Selain fanfic aku juga pernah liat … _Jgv_ …#ups!

Buat yang ngerti aja ya hahahaha! Ini sih awal-awalnya karena rasa penasaran aja, awalnya sih iya emg aku ngerasa jijik banget. Tapi karena ada beberapa artis jgv yg wajahnya kituy abizzz buat aku sanggup liat sampe abis dan buat aku keringat dingin :v

Cuma para readers kan yang tahu! Hahaha! Awalnya aku pikir aku ini aneh. Ya aneh lah! Kok cewek suka liat yaoi sama liat yang…begituan. Ternyata bukan aku saja! Ternyata buanyak sekali tapi Cuma teman2 yg ada di medsos. Mana tahu ada juga para readers yang pernah atau suka liat begituan.

Tapi sekarang jujur aku sekarang liat jgv itu biasa2 aja. Malah sekarang jarang liat jgv gak kayak dulu… Dulu sampe aku nahan mulut aku pake tangan untuk meredamkan teriakan aku :v

Dah aku Cuma mau ngomong gitu aja

Oh iyaa yang mo curhat ato mo tanya2 sesuatu kayak ttg k-pop, yaoi, Kristao atau apa saja! boleh kok…!

Kalian bisa tanya2 aku di ask fm: Kittytemong (Baru buat hihihi)

Atau yg mao curhat boleh kok kita saling curhat di private messaging~ Untuk aku bisa mengenal para readers semua.

Udah yaa Cuma mo bilang itu aja. Maaf ff nya pendek again~ Malas nulis panjang2 napas sesak karena kabut asap di tempat tinggalku belum ilang2 jg.

Mohon reviewnya! Yang ngasih review dapat pahala ato nambah dosa yak arena baca fanfic nista ini wkwkwkwk~

Pokoke ojo lali review~ udah ya~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaaaa

Bye chingu~ Saranghae!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Kissed Boy**

 **.**

Dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Tao sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen dengan taksi yang ditumpanginya. Tao keluar dari taksi tersebut dan berjalan menuju gedung tersebut.

.

"Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu." Ujar Tao pada seseorang di ponselnya.

"Ah ya tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian sang penghuni apartemen membuka pintu.

"Tao… Ya Ampun Tao! Ada apa dengan mu?!"

Pria itu terkejut saat melihat Tao tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dengan tampilan yang sangat kacau. Rambut nya yang sangat kusut, baju nya basah, dan wajah nya yang sembab dan di penuhi oleh luka dan memar. Ini semua di sebabkan oleh ayahnya, sepertinya sang ayah benar-benar ingin menghancurkan wajah anakanya.

Tao kembali terisak pelan saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya itu.

"Ayo masuk dulu." Ajak pria berbadan mungil itu. Tao dan pria itu masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

 **~IkissedBoy~**

 **.**

Seorang pria berkacamata sedang sibuk menatapi layar monitornya. Dia sedang mencari informasi melalui PC miliknya.

Pria itu membuka salah satu folder yang di beri nama _"Class data"_ Folder itu berisi semua tentang biodata dan beberapa informasi dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Pria itu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelasnya, jadi gurunya sering memintanya untuk memeriksa data siswa di kelasnya. Pria itu mengetik salah satu nama siswa di kelas mereka.

'Huang Zi Tao'

Lalu pria itu melihat data tersebut.

Mulai dari nama, tempat tanggal lahir, alamat, nama orang tua, sekolah asal, dll. Tetapi yang membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut adalah saat melihat nama orang tua Tao.

"Tao adalah anak dari tuan Hankyung? Apa orang tuanya adalah Tuan Hankyung yang memiliki perusahaan departemen store di Beijing yang terbesar itu? Sulit di percaya." Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tak percaya jika Tao adalah anak dari Tuan Hankyung yang terkenal dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Pria itu yakin jika Tao adalah anak dari Tuan Hankyung.

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan hal tersebut?"

Jujur saja, pria itu masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan Tao pernah menjadi bintang porno gay. Ah, sekarang dia ingat tujuannya membuka folder yang berisi tentang biodata dan informasi teman sekelasnya itu, dia harus menghapus nama Huang Zi Tao dari deretan nama teman sekelasnya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengcopy data tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam PC nya. Entah kenapa dia ingin menyimpannya, dia merasa jika data itu mungkin akan penting nanti.

Setelah semuanya dia selesaikan. Dia kembali teringat dengan Tao. Entah kenapa nama mantan teman sekelasnya itu benar-benar memenuhi otaknya.

"Pornstar ya…" Gumam pria itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat salah satu nama sebuah situs yang berisi konten dewasa yang di bicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka bilang jika video Tao ada di situs tersebut.

Lalu pria itu membuka internet dan mengetik nama situs tersebut. Setelah nama situs itu terpampang di pencarian, tanpa ragu dia langsung membuka situs tersebut. Ini adalah hal yang biasa bukan? Dia juga seperti pria lainnya yang suka membuka situs dewasa saat mereka sedang ingin.

Setelah situs itu terbuka, pria itu mengarahkan mousenya di pencaharian situs tersebut.

" _Ketik saja Zee Zee di pencarian pasti video itu langsung muncul."_

Pria itu kembali teringat percakapan teman sekelasnya. Dan pria itu langsung mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

Muncullah beberapa video di situs terlarang tersebut. Tidak seperti video porno kebanyakan yang memakai cover video yang erotis untuk menarik perhatian orang untuk melihatnya, semua video yang terpampang hanya terlihat cover nama video dengan latar berwarna hitam, membuatnya penasaran untuk melihatnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu dia membuka video tersebut. Pria itu bukanlah orang bodoh, dia sudah memasang earphone di telinganya. Walaupun dia sendiri di kamar dia memilih untuk berantisipasi jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya.

Karena pria itu sudah berpengalaman saat melihat video porno, dia memilih untuk melihat langsung inti video tersebut, pria itu sudah menebak jika awalan video yang berdurasi satu jam lebih itu hanya berisi basa-basi yang membosankan.

Dan pria itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

" _ **Ah! Ah! Ah! Fa-Faster ah!"**_

Suara desahan langsung memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

" _ **Oh yeah! Fuck! Ah ah!"**_

"Ta-tao?" Gagap Pria itu.

Itu benar-benar Huang Zi Tao! Dia benar-benar ada dalam video itu!

Pria itu menjatuhkan dagunya saat melihat Tao benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai bottom di video benar-benar seperti pornstar yang berpengalaman! Rambut pirang nya yang acak-acakan dengan keringat yang memenuhi tubuh nakednya membuatnya terlihat… Sexy di mata pria itu. Sekarang dia percaya dengan ucapan temannya. Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang pornstar!

Wajah pria itu benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Memang beda rasanya saat melihat orang yang tidak di kenal dan orang yang di kenal saat bermain di video nista tersebut. Coba saja bayangkan jika ada temanmu yang tiba-tiba bermain di dalam video tersebut, pasti kau sangat terkejut bukan?

" _ **Krieet"**_

"Kris…"'

Pria itu langsung gelagapan saat melihat ibunya memasuki kamar nya secara tiba-tiba, dengan cepat dia menutup situs tersebut.

"Kris kau sedang kerjakan apa sayang? Apa tugas sekolah mu masih banyak?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Ah, ah y-ya mom, masih ada beberapa tugas yang belum ku siapkan."

"Sayang wajah mu kenapa?" Sang ibu mencoba mendekat dan memeriksa wajah anaknya.

Sementara pria itu berusaha menghindar dari ibunya

"Ya ampun kenapa kau berkeringat huh?" Sang ibu kaget melihat keringat yang mengucur di tubuh anaknya sampai t-shirt putihnya sedikit basah.

"A-aku me-merasa sedikit panas mom, ah ya, hari ini cukup panas."

"Benarkah? Kau bisa menurunkan suhu AC nya jika kau masih merasa kepanasan."

"Ba-baiklah mom." Sang ibu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pelan rambut anak tampannya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, mommy sudah membuat masakan kesukaanmu."

"Ya mom, nanti aku akan ke bawah."

"Baiklah, mommy turun dulu ya."

"Ya mom." Sang ibu menutup pintu kamar anaknnya dan menuju ke bawah.

Sementara pria yang dipanggil Kris itu mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan melupakan sejenak video kenapa jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar kencang setelah melihat video tersebut, raanya dia sulit bernapas!

Setelah merapikan semuanya Kris melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu ikut turun ke bawah dan mengisi perutnya yang mulai lapar itu.

.

 **~I KISSED BOY~**

 **.**

"Akh! Sakit." Rintih Tao pada saat pria itu membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Tao yang sedikit terkoyak.

"Tahanlah sebentar… Kau harus cerita padaku sekarang, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini huh?" Tanya pria mungil itu yang dengan telatennya membantu mengobati luka lebam di wajah Tao.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria mungil itu dan menatap ke arah bawah, menghindari mata pria mungil yang mengintimidasinya.

"Tao, ceritakanlah agar aku bisa bantu menyelesaikannya." Ujar pria itu sambil menangkup wajah Tao agar menatap dirinya.

"Hiks, Baekhyun hyung.." Tao kembali terisak dan tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Ya ampun Tao kenapa kau menangis lagi, sudahlah." Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun itu memeluk sayang Tao dan mengelus pelan punggung Tao agar dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Menangislah sepuas mu, setelah itu kau harus menceritakannya padaku, arraseo?" Tao hanya mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Setelah Tao berhenti menangis, seperti janjinya, dia menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Dia menceritakan dengan sedikit terisak. Sementara Baekhyun tak berhenti menutup mulutnya kaget saat mendengar cerita Tao. Baekhyun yakin jika Ayah Tao sekarang benar-benar membenci anak tunggalnya itu. Tao pasti tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya lagi. Baekhyun sudah sangat yakin jika hal ini pasti terjadi. Orang tuanya dan teman-temannya telah tahu profesi Tao sekarang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Tao pasrah.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu dia membulatkan matanya setelah dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku mempunyai satu apartemen di Seoul, kau bisa menempatinya."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan mu hyung?" Tanya Tao tak enak.

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kau sudah seperti adik ku sendiri, tinggallah disana dengan kau kekurangan biayanya aku bisa membantu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Go-gomawo hyung, kau sungguh baik." Tao merasa sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai sahabat sekaligus hyungnya yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Nde, cheonma. Oh, ayo sini hyung peluk lagi. Kau benar-benar mengalamai masalah yang sulit sekarang." Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Tao yang sudah sangat kurus itu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak hyung, aku menyayangi mu."

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Tao."

.

.

Annyeong chingu! Baru skrng aku bisa lanjutin ff ini. Thanks ya yg udh baca and please review... Review kalian bisa membangkitkan mood author untuk lanjutin ff nya.

Mo curhat nih mo curhat :V

Sebenarnya alasan terbesar aku males lanjutin ff itu ya karena kabar Tao maupun Kris. Pengen lanjutin ff eh Tao bener2 hengkang dari EXO, jadi galau. Mo lanjutin ff, eh liat si yipan kissing sma cewek lain :'(, jadi galau lagi. Mo lanjutin ff lagi, eh liat video kisseu Tao sama cewek lain juga, galau yang ke tiga kalinya.

Sumpah nih couple sering aduk-aduk perasaan gua! Tapi tetap cinta sama Kristao 3

Walaupun status mereka bukan sebagai member EXO lg, tapi aku tetap dukung mereka. Aku juga merasa kalau mereka lebih free dan lebih bahagia jika mereka bersolo karir. Entah kenapa kristao ini walaupun jauh tetap selalu buat gregetan KTS, kode-kodean nya itu loh yg buat gregetan :v Serasa mereka tetap menjalin komunikasi yang baik, yah semoga saja kenyataan memang seperti itu.

Udah, cuma mo curhat itu aja, kalian juga ngerasain hal yg sama gak? hehehe. Terimakasih udh baca ff nya dan curhat author :v semoga kalian jangan lupa tinggalkan review..

Gomawo!

Review pliss miauw~~


End file.
